


Catch me if you can

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一发完结</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

　　Loki Laufeyson是位尽责的银行经理，在他管理下这家分部进来的业务量稳步递增，在当今的市场环境下，这是份令人相当瞩目的能力。他瞧上去野心勃勃，做事却相当稳妥，每天早上八点整Loki总是第一个到银行，坐在他那张经理专属的桌子后面，将一天要做的事情整理得一丝不苟，下午六点半他最后一个离开，确认监控录像和保险柜正常营运。他没有私生活，极少参与活动，和人相处并不热络，但也没有不合群的表现。职员们私底下都在讨论这位年轻有为的经理何时会离开这块小地方、升入总部，然而Loki看起来偏偏对这家小小的分行情有独钟，入职几个月以来从来没有想要离开的意思。

　　当那桩足以毁掉Loki在银行业前途的抢劫案发生时，Loki正坐在他的办公桌后，对着电脑敲打着文件。他服务的客户——Thor Odinson，光是拥有的信托基金就足以毁掉整座城市金融业的家伙——坐在他对面，心不在焉地捏着自己深灰色西装上的扣子。Loki想不出这位炙手可热的大少爷有什么理由必须亲自来银行办理这些小事，但每月总有两次，Thor会坐在Loki对面，而他要处理的都是一些纯粹的琐事：开个新账户，注销一张信用卡，某处资产的还款，某基金的利息支付之类完全可由秘书处理的事情。Loki这人向来不喜欢多话，每次都是礼貌地按照Thor的要求完成任务并微笑着送这位大少爷离开，然而今天他就没那么走运了。那三个劫匪带着可笑的兔子面具、端着冲锋枪走进来，一个店员试图按下警铃，一个劫匪对天开了一枪，用枪托砸晕了那个店员：“你们的经理在哪儿！”

　　“抱歉，Odinson先生。”Loki对Thor说，从容地站起来，先是扣上了自己的西装的纽扣，这才走到大厅：“十分钟内警察会赶到这里的，绅士们，我能为你们做些什么？”

　　“保险柜，”那家伙不耐烦地说：“保险柜在哪儿？”

　　他用枪指着Loki的脸，Loki皱了皱眉头，按照银行的条例规定，他不需要用自己的生命来冒险，这里的一切都是有保险的，除了保险柜里的东西。Loki举起了双手：“在我的个人办公室，先生们。”

　　劫匪做了一个手势，另两个人立刻架住了Loki：“跟我们走！”

　　“等一下！”Thor突兀地站起来，“先生们，这完全没有必要。”

　　“闭嘴，大个子！”劫匪晃了晃手里的冲锋枪：“你也给我过来！”他用枪指着Thor的肩膀，Thor想了想，走向了Loki，低声在他耳边问：“你们的保险柜里有什么东西？”

　　Loki没回答，而是从怀里摸出了钥匙，打开了自己办公室的门。桌子上摆着一只保险柜，看起来不像能容纳太多东西的样子。这些劫匪目标明确，Thor猜那里头大概有客户寄存的珠宝。一个劫匪用枪抵住了Loki的背，另一个则抵住了Thor的：“打开保险柜。”他命令道，Loki点点头，手指在保险柜上转了几转，金属门缓缓打开，那保险柜上层是空的，下层被Loki的肩膀挡住，看不清到底存放了什么。Thor好奇地想要探头张望，就在那一瞬间，Loki猛地转过身体，三声气泡破裂的声音之后，这小小的办公室里多了三具尸体。

　　Thor目瞪口呆地看着这位“银行经理”手里那把装了消音器的Mk23：“这是怎么回事？！”

　　“这纯粹是桩意外。”Loki回答，确认那三个倒霉的劫匪已经死亡，蹲下来搜查了一下他们的口袋，接着他站起来，手里的枪指着Thor的脸：“我恐怕你得和我走一躺了，Odinson先生。”

　　Thor了然地点了点头：“你到这家银行来工作，目标就是我。”

　　“没错，”Loki笑起来的样子很温和，仿佛他没有用一把军用手枪指着自己客户的脸似的：“现在，转身把这三个家伙从这扇门拖走。”

　　Thor叹了口气：“真可惜，我今天本来打算邀请你和我吃晚饭的。你替谁工作？”

　　“我佩服你的耐心，Odinson，”Loki漫不经心地打开门，看着Thor拖动尸体时绷紧的手臂。这门外就是电梯，Loki早就处理过这里的监控系统，他可以直接把三具尸体运到停车场，表面上看起来就像是这三个倒霉的劫匪绑架了Loki和Thor，这意外甚至比Loki计划得还要好：“我替谁工作不重要，Odinson，如果这能让你觉得好过些的话，”Loki看着Thor把三具尸体都拖进电梯，跟进去按下了直抵地下停车场的按钮：“我本来也想答应你晚餐邀约的。”说着，他耸了耸肩膀：“当然，只是伪装。”

　　“只是伪装。”Thor看着眼前这双狡狯的绿眼睛，笑着重复道，伸手到口袋里按下了那里从不离身的GPS定位器：“就只是让你知道，Loki——希望这是你的真名——不管这事儿如何结束，晚餐总是有效的。”

　　“荣幸之至。”Loki毫无表情地说，摘掉了胸前的名牌塞进了口袋。  
　　

　　身为Odin家的继承人，Thor见识过足够多的绑架，本人的经历就足够写一本“如何应对劫匪”的畅销书来，当然在他过去三十来年的被绑架历史中，并不包含Loki这一号人物。这会儿Loki稳稳地开着一辆福特SUV，后面堆着那三个倒霉鬼的尸体（他们手里的冲锋枪甚至不是真货），向郊区驶去。Thor盯着Loki的侧脸，想着到底谁有本事请得出Loki这样的人来对付自己。Loki看起来相当专业，并不把杀人见血当做什么了不起的事情。搬完尸体后Loki立刻搜查了Thor，丢掉了那个GPS定位器，把Thor的手机、钱包及一切可疑物体全部搜走，并用一副手铐把他的双手锁在身后，这才让他钻进副驾驶的位子。Thor想开口问Loki是不是还打算给自己带个头套，接着他想起这完全是场临时起意的绑架，因此决定明智地闭上嘴巴，看Loki究竟要把自己带到哪儿去。

　　Loki开了两小时的车，带着Thor和三具尸体钻进了山区，在一处十分荒凉的木屋停下来，先把Thor压进去锁在暖气管道上，检查了三次手铐才离开。Thor猜他是去处理那三具尸体了，他听到汽车发动机的声音，在心里数足了两分钟，等Loki去得远了这才研究起了手上这副手铐：ASP警用手铐，市面上大概也有流通，加上Loki用的那把Mk23，Thor几乎觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱。他晃了晃胳膊，Loki确实把他搜刮得一干二净，但他忽略了一样：力量。Thor这人身材高大，向来干不了什么太精巧的话，但在力量这方面他却少有对手。他试着扭动了一下那副手铐，没过多久就把中间的铰链扭断了。Thor活动了一下有些麻木的身体，手铐还不体面地挂在他手腕上，看来只有从Loki那儿搞到钥匙才能彻底脱身了。真可惜，Thor沮丧地想，他真的挺喜欢这个从来不对自己另眼相看的“银行经理”的。利用这点有限的时间Thor打量了一下这栋小屋，看起来像是远足人的补给站，有一些基本的度夜装备和一个看起来几百年没使用过的壁炉。小屋的门并不牢靠，Thor要是用力肯定能撞破。要是他还年轻些的时候，Thor肯定会不管不顾地先破坏一番、揍Loki一顿再说，但现在他可懂得不再那么莽撞了，再说这屋外是浓密的树林，徒步走出去估计得需要几个小时时间，Thor懒透了，他已经为了这手铐把自己的手腕搞得一塌糊涂，可不想再徒步爬出树林。他看了看手表，距离晚餐预定的时间还有五个小时，Thor叹了口气，他今天特别和Grotte（Thor打算带Loki去的餐厅）的老板订了一瓶00年的Lafite Rothschild，他可不想错过那个。

屋外再度响起了车轮碾压泥土的声音，Thor站在窗边看着Loki利落地跳下汽车走近小屋：他走路的方式很独特，看上去像个模特似的，身上还穿着那套傻兮兮的银行经理制服。Thor屏住呼吸，在Loki开门的那瞬间扑倒了他，用全身的力量确保Loki没法反抗：“你到底给谁干活？Loki Smith？Nick Fury还是Laufey？”Thor叫着Loki在银行用的假名逼问，他这人不大擅长分析，但他的直觉向来准确得像头野兽。他报出这两个名字，等着Loki的反应，能雇得起Loki这样显然属于专业界别的人并不多，而Loki看上去对自己并无恶意，这事情就很有些古怪了。

Loki显然没想到Thor能挣脱手铐，他被撞得有些失神，盯着Thor鲜血淋漓的手腕好一会儿才缓过神来，也没费心挣扎，只是笑了：“喔Thor，这真的比预定的有意思多了。我想的场景可和这个不太一样。”

“我也是，”Thor笑着伸手挑开Loki额前散乱的黑发：“至少我没想过要在地板上。说吧Loki，到底是谁？”

Loki懒洋洋地躺着，即使身处劣势他看上去也有股随时能翻盘的自信劲头：“你在哪儿订的位子？”

这问题很突兀，但Thor老实地回答：“Grotte。”

“我不喜欢法国菜。”Loki皱起了眉毛，小范围地活动了一下腰，在Thor放松的那一刹那一拳揍上了他的侧腹、紧接着干净利落地翻身骑上Thor，按住他流着血的手腕扣在地上：“你最好有备用方案。”

 

“真可惜，”Thor疼得龇了龇牙：“那你喜欢吃什么？”不考虑他们目前针锋相对的状态，这问题简直像是个标准的约会开场，可惜Thor固然没遇上过Loki这样的劫匪，也从未在第一次约会就被约会对象揍得直不起腰。他试着挣扎，但Loki看上去削瘦，力道却不含糊并显然精通格斗技巧。他压着Thor，原本梳理得一丝不苟的头发垂下来，让他看上去没那么一板一眼：“意大利菜，西班牙菜也行。”Loki说，声音几乎称得上甜蜜：“还有什么问题？”

 

Thor屈起膝盖撞向Loki后心，在他躲闪时夺回了主动，又把Loki压住了，不过这次他们的姿势有了些变化，Loki靠着不太结实的板墙，Thor按着他的腿，几乎像在调情：“红酒还是香槟？”他问，从Loki身上摸出那把枪，单手拆掉弹匣、扔得远远的：“你想让我把你当警方，所以故意用这样的装备？”

 

“我一次只回答一个问题，所以答案是红酒。”Loki喘息着曲腿去摸自己藏在那儿的匕首，Thor的力气太大，近距离内和他对打没有武器Loki可真没什么自信。Thor显然注意到了Loki的小动作，他抓住Loki的膝盖，一手压着他的胸口，另一只手顺着Loki修长的小腿摸下去，动作缓慢，这样十足调情的动作他做起来却一脸理所当然，听到Loki的呼吸又急了半拍时Thor得意地笑起来，几乎像个小孩子。他把那把匕首也扔远了，手仍旧留在Loki的脚踝：“Nick Fury还是Laufey？”

Loki的小腿轻轻抽动了一下，Thor的手摸上了他的脸：“Laufey。”Thor肯定地说，把Loki拉过来亲吻。这次Loki没反抗，在Thor的嘴唇贴上他的时候，Loki轻轻地说：“这是个坏主意。”

“但你已经打算加入我了，不是吗？”Thor问：“你已经在那家银行工作了快半年，Laufey才不会给你这么多时间对付我，谣言说他已经快不行了。”

“你消息真灵通。”Loki对此毫不意外：“那么，Odinson，我们是要在这里继续呢，还是像文明人一样坐下来好好聊聊？”

 

Thor在继续和吃饭之间思考了一下，决定不该和Loki这样身份不明的家伙留在这个鬼地方。他站起来先捡起了Loki的武器，又从他身上搜回了自己的手机。回程的路上是Thor在开车，上高速前他在路边停下，掏出手机来拨了一个电话，在一家西班牙餐厅定了两个位置。Loki始终安静地坐在副驾驶位子上，似乎对眼前的局势和他这场基本失败的绑架毫不关心。等他们两个都坐在那家餐厅临街的桌子边时，Loki忽然笑了出来。Thor知道他在笑什么，他们俩满身泥土，还带着伤，看上去很是狼狈，服务生没有拒绝他们坐下来就餐已经算是个奇迹了。Thor叫了唐培里侬和石斑鱼，在Loki大翻白眼时毫不客气地说：“我比较喜欢香槟。”一直到食物上桌他们都没交谈，当服务生端来装香槟的冰桶并替他们倒酒时，Thor先开了口：“所以，不自我介绍一下吗，Laufey的继承人？”

 

Loki笑了，等服务生离开后他缓慢地开口：“Loki，Loki Laufeyson，幸会，Thor。”

Thor点了点头：“你想要的是合作。”

“没错。”Loki老练地品着杯里的酒，边看着Thor，夕阳的一丝余晖将他带着一丝淤青的脸庞映照得有些朦胧：“Laufey没多少日子了，和你们对抗从来不是一条好出路。我手里有他百分之四十的股份，如果我加入，你的胜算会大得多。”

 

“我看不出这对你有什么好处。”Loki抛出的诱饵太大，Thor不是不敢吞，但他必须得强迫自己考虑前因后果。他从未想过Loki的存在，这突然出现、绑架了自己的家伙浑身上下叫嚣着“危险”和“不能信任”。Loki笑了起来，切割起了自己盘子里的鱼：“能让Laufey临死前倒霉，对我来说就是最大的好处。所以，你想不想和我合作呢，Odinson？”

Thor不知道如何回答，Loki让他捉摸不透，他习惯了和直率的人打交道，像Loki这样复杂的人让Thor本能地防备却又无法拒绝。他看着Loki从容自如地吃饭，忽然决定先把整个Laufey的事情丢到一边，回到他和Loki之间本源的问题上来：“我有一个疑问。”

Loki用餐巾擦了擦嘴角：“请说。”

“我们还可以约会，对吗？”Thor笑着说，Loki也笑了：“老天，Odinson！第一，我们并没有约会，第二，Laufey集团没有这种雇员不得约会的政策。”

“那么，合作愉快，我想。”Thor举起了手里的酒杯，轻轻碰了碰Loki的。

玻璃酒杯发出一声清脆的撞击，Thor心里有种愉快的预感，那就是他和Loki的第一次约会并不会太远。


End file.
